Marie Pennywort
Marie Pennywort 'is an Adaptive God Eater that belonged to Port Pennywort. She excels highly in physical combat and does fair as a sniper, though she does wish at times she knew how to work as a more supportive role. Biography Marie was orphaned at a very young age thanks to her parents having been exposed to the ashlands for too long. She was quite young thus has no memories of them, and encountered the also orphaned Hugo Pennywort afterwards. His cunning is what no doubt kept her alive until Port Pennywort officials discovered them and Brittanie, a fellow orphan scraping by with them, and forced them to become AGEs. Sometime after their confinement to their prison cell, Korrine was taken in, followed by Zeke. The living conditions abhorrent and their treatment deplorable, them along with the other Adaptive God Eaters they met in their captivity became a close knit unit, prioritizing their safe return above all else. During a mission at some point in her youth, Marie's glasses were ruined, leaving her vision blurry at best. Because of this, she couldn't evade an aragami's attack on her and she was injured on the job. Blessed enough to survive the ordeal, she overheard guards laugh about how it would have been best they'd left her to die rather than bring more trouble as she lay to recover. As time went by, she witnessed the rest of comrades die for less and begins to question her right in being able to escape that time. From there, the nasty words the guards bait them with gnaw at her more, causing her to lack confidence in herself and question why she gets to live on when others fall. Despite her internal conflicts and issues with self worth, she's an incredibly formidable God Eater, and lives on strongly for the sake of her friends and the child AGEs. Personality Marie is soft spoken and often nervous, having the habit of wringing her hands constantly when she has to wait for her comrades' safe return or when someone has to take big risks. Because she worries as much as she does for everyone, she tries to immediately spring into action in place for others. She only speaks freely and comfortably to very few, constantly overthinking the right things to say to others. While imprisoned, she referred to their cell as home and considers anywhere where her beloved companions are as "home". She also wishes to ease everyone's pains and burdens as much as she can, so she's picked up at least basic first aid and although her forte in battle is clearly on the physical fighting aspect, she wishes to learn a little how to do on field aid. Although she's seemingly meek, if anyone manages to anger her, especially by mistreatment of anyone younger or her friends, she will bite back with an oppressive, quiet fury. Appearance Marie has short blue-black hair styled into a bob, blue eyes and olive skin. She always has black-rimmed glasses and wears an orange and gold butterfly pin on the left side of her hair, an ornament found once and gifted to her in a mission as children. She wears two armlets that also double as shackles for AGEs. Her Fenrir battle uniform consists of a black and gray bodysuit with a blue capelet and pleated skirt over it. She once just wore the capelet and body suit but over time, it fell into massive disrepair and tape could not fix the missing part from her hips to thighs. Character Relationships ' Hugo Pennywort: 'Getting by together since childhood and being the one to comfort her before getting her armlets despite his own pain on top of the care and support he's given her to ensure her safety, she's certain she's alive, well and made it this far because of him. After discovering she was more physically capable as a God Eater, she feels strangely happy, as it felt like an opportunity to finally give a little back to him. After Hugo shares his dream and asks for help to make it come true, she starts to question her right to be alive less and wants nothing more to live and help it come true. Not able to distinguish romantic interest or anything of the sort all things considered, she just knows she wants to be with him as long as she lives. ' Zeke Pennywort: 'At first, Zeke was a little overwhelming for her, his liveliness despite the situation a little bewildering, but she came to very strongly appreciate the levity he provides in their situation and is the only person she ever finds the heart to throw a silly sarcastic quip at, his reactions funny and knowing she's saying it in good humor. His company enlivens her and knowing she has his support in the battlefield always puts her at ease, knowing he's skilled at what he does and can help her out if she's ever in a pinch. If AGEs are doomed to the poor fates they hold, she's glad he could at least be at Pennywort with them. '''Brittanie Pennywort: ' A fellow orphan who she's been with since before they were God Eaters, Marie admires the way Brittanie has always defended herself and the others without hesitation, especially that Marie is delicate to verbal attacks and Brittanie's reassurances make her feel better. She gladly vouches for Brittanie if any fellow AGEs misunderstands her, knowing full well she's just pissed off at their situation and would protect them fiercely. While she does believe in her and her abilities, she does fret over Brittanie's wellbeing if they're sent off in separate missions, knowing she cares less for health upkeep. She's one of the few people Marie is completely comfortable around, not hesitating to speak to her naturally and voice opinions and concerns knowing she won't think any less of her regardless. Their butterfly hairpieces are a matching set, gifted to them. '''Korrine Pennywort: '''A later entry to Port Pennywort, Marie instantly took to her, extremely worried about the guards mistreating her for only the most natural reaction to her situation. She'd try to calm her as best as she could, gently reassuring her everyone with her would do their utmost to protect her and to focus on feeling settled in little by little first and foremost and leave it to them. She's relieved when the more boisterous Zeke gets her to truly feel comfortable and is proud that she could go from feeling afraid to looking fearless. '''Errybody Else: Once I know more about them or we figure it out lmao Trivia -She was so used to sleeping near by Hugo for years, the first time they go to their quarters at the Chrysanthemum to turn in, she almost waltzes into the men's dorm. After it registers that it's not co-ed, she's a little embarrassed but muses that it's a little lonely without him. She's does fully enjoy her fellow ladies' company, it just felt weird at first and she’d find herself lingering in their quarters as long as she could, even sometimes falling asleep, with the other Pennywort girls. -While she seems a little distant, she's just a little on the quieter side and actually enjoys company, finding solace in everyone sitting close together and feeling each other's warmth. It's reassuring to feel everyone alive and as well as they could be. -Can apparently communicate with Hugo with just glances. Usually being more action with anything other than talking, with the exception of emergencies that require quick action, she leaves the call to move on Hugo and knows when he thinks it’s fine she let loose or to hold herself back with a look. -She gives those she's less reserved with "hugs" (places her arms on their shoulders as best she can) upon their safe return, generally while they're sitting because she's not tall at all. If they stand, she can't let go of the hug, but she rather enjoys it anyway. When finally not having to be cuffed, the first thing she wants is a group hug, happy they’re all free and alive together. -She's skillful with her gun form and changing forms as fit for battle- but not so good at remembering her heal bullets. She relies on restore balls and restore posts, as well as flashbombs to give a proper opening to aid allies.